


Save CLC

by PowerhouseLesbians



Category: Clc - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged-Down Character(s), Aged-Up Character(s), BTS appear later on, Elkie as Hoseok, Eunbin as Jimin, F/F, High School Flashbacks, Hurt Choi Yujin, Inspired by The Most Beautiful Moment In Life | HYYH, Jang Yeeun is a sweetheart, Multi, Mvs & the comics because I’m not a monster, Seunghee as Taehyung, Seungyeon as Yoongi, Sorn as Namjoon, Sorn takes no shit from no one, Suicide Attempt, They take the place of the highlight reel girls, This follows the plot line of HYYH, This is a bit different from save me but like, Yeeun as Jin, Yeeun is a powerful lesbian, Yeeun just wants to help everyone, Yujin as Jungkook, don't pay the main character death tag much attention, everyone is a little fucked, past Chang Seungyeon/Choi Yujin, the girls all have problems, this was all inspired by the truck scene in the No mv tbh, trust me - Freeform, yall get the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerhouseLesbians/pseuds/PowerhouseLesbians
Summary: Yeeun returns home from America to find out that her past friends aren’t doing as well as she hoped.Determined to save them from their tragic fates, can she manage to save the girls and break herself from the time loop she’s stuck in?slow updatesinspired by the CLC No MV and bangtan universe





	Save CLC

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and tbh I’m kinda nervous abt posting it, I just saw such a golden opportunity with the No mv & couldn’t let it go to waste.

**Character Introductions**

**Jang Yeeun**

Eldest of the 7 girls

Based off of Jin's HYYH character

Just wants to help her friends & make everything the way it was before she left

Actual Sweetheart

Stuck repeating time until the CLC member's futures are changed

 

 

** Chang Seungyeon  
**

Second eldest of the seven

Based off of Yoongi's HYYH character

Previously dated Yujin

Pretty damn good at the piano, although she doesn't play it anymore as it reminds her of her mother

Has a bit of a smoking problem

 

**Choi Elkie**  

 Third eldest

Based on Hoseok's HYYH character

Closest with Eunbin

The most affected by her past

Currently in hospital due to her tendency to pass out randomly

 

 

**Kim Sorn**

The friend group's middle child

Based off of Namjoon's HYYH character

Kinda badass

Basically Seunghee's older sister

Comes from a poor family, works at a gas station

 

 

**Kwon Eunbin**

Third youngest

Based on Jimin's HYYH character

Closest with Elkie

Lost contact with everyone but Elkie

She needs protected like ASAP tbh

 

 

**Oh Seunghee**

Second Youngest

Based on Taehyung's HYYH character

Her & her younger sister are abused by their father

Closest to Sorn

Has an idea about Yeeun's time travelling antics

 

 

**Choi Yujin**

The youngest

Based on Jungkook's HYYH character

Used to date Seungyeon

Her home life & her relationship with her family aren't the best

Seungyeon taught her piano in school until she was expelled for protecting Yujin

**Author's Note:**

> the updates are gonna be a bit slow since I’m doing work for my exams in May but I’ll update as often as possible if people actually want to read this fic 💕💕  
> This probably won't be the best but i haven't seen much CLC content on here and they fit HYYH so perfectly I couldn't not do this


End file.
